


I’ll beat your ass! Wait you want that?

by Supersusansun



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Getting high, Hand Job, Lmao who’s jackie, M/M, Oral Sex, Play Wrestling, Sex, Smut, exploring sexualities, jackie burkhart - Freeform, pot, two boy experimenting what they’ve fantasized of for a while, u don’t have to be in love to have sex my dudes, we need more platonic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersusansun/pseuds/Supersusansun
Summary: They get high and Kelso keeps annoying Hyde and it’s surprisingly a turn on. Also this takes place before jackie and hyde get together. Also everyone is bi to me so(Two bros fucking in a basement because they’re bi!)





	I’ll beat your ass! Wait you want that?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this fic or this ship! I mean I don’t ship them romantically but I think they’d have a LOT of sexual tension lol

“Kelso, you son of a bitch!” 

 

The man in question, Micheal Kelso, howled in laughter as he scrambled away from Hyde. “Yeah?”

 

“Give me back my sunglasses or I’ll poke your fucking eyes out,” Hyde scowled. And even though Micheal was trembling in fear, all the cannabis he’d inhaled made it all quite amusing. He was almost sure that the pot Hyde smoked was different, because it’d made Hyde a lot more aggressive. 

 

“Well,” a manic smile in Micheal’s eyes was met with a burning rage in Hyde’s. “Guess you gotta come get it, huh?” 

 

“Long live the king of idiocy,” Hyde tackled him to the ground, and pinned him with a knee. But Micheal was still a very tall man, with very strong and long arms. Micheal thrust an elbow into the chest of his attacker for leverage as his other hand tried to leave with the sunglasses. Even though he willed his hand to detach and run with the item in question, Micheal was surprised it didn’t. 

 

_Fuck, how strong is this stuff?_

 

Laughs raking his body at that thought, and then they slowly started dying out as Hyde pinned his hands above his head and brought his lips dangerously close to Micheal’s. 

 

“I will ask you one more time,” Hyde’s chest was pressed against Micheal’s, and Micheal prayed his heartbeat wasn’t as loud as it was in his ears. “Give me the glasses, or I’ll beat your ass,” 

 

Micheal finally relented after a minute of staring into the face in front of him, and gave back what he’d stolen. Hyde’s smile was filled with poison as he snatched the maroon glasses. “I guess threats do work with you after all,” just before putting on his glasses, Hyde straddled the man under him, and suddenly felt something underneath. 

 

“Good god, Kelso, you got a boner from  _this_ ?” Micheal’s only response was a dignified moan. 

 

_Fuck, now Hyde’s gonna think he’s friends with a pervert._

 

 

“Kelso, what the fuck?” Hyde should’ve got up from Kelso in digust by now, he just blamed the pot for his slow reactivity,  even though Hyde had the strongest tolerance in all of the group. 

 

Micheal didn’t speak, he just stared as every small movement caused their clothed dicks to rub against each other. 

 

“What the fuck, Kelso,” Hyde repeated, breathier, as he ground into Micheal. Micheal licked his dry dry lips to no avail as his mouth was drier than the desert. The action wasn’t missed by the man straddling Micheal, as he leaned down and caught the tongue in his mouth. 

 

Kissing Kelso was admittedly something Hyde had thought of a lot when high, but they should probably stop this before someone walks into the basement and sees them rutting like animals-

 

Kelso has his hand in Hyde’s pants. He moved his hand so expertly, that Hyde bites his neck desperately to try not make a sound. Hyde felt bad about the angry teeth marks so he lapped them with his tongue. 

 

“God,  _Hyde_ , ” Kelso grunted in a way Hyde only had dreams about. 

 

 

 

Micheal really had to control himself. His dick hadn’t even been touched but still euphoria settled in him. It wasn’t really enough to just touch Hyde, he wanted to  _taste_ him. Micheal flipped them over and  took the Led Zeppelin t-shirt off. He looked over to Hyde, who was sprawled and waiting. Dark blue eyes focused intently on every move Micheal made and it just made his skin burn. 

 

_Probably just side effects of the drugs_

 

 

Micheal  absolutely _wasn't_ _painstakingly_  aware of how blown Hyde’s pupils were. 

 

_Probably just side effects of the drugs_

 

 

Micheal knew he’d burn and turn to smoke if he stared any longer, so he busied himself with pressing kisses down a hard chest long after he found a dark gold happy trail. He kissed and swirled tongue and deep throated all while Hyde murmured encouragements and praise. 

 

_Fuck, Kelso_

_You’re so good, man_

_Never thought I’d say this,_ Hyde laughed nervously,  _but you’re far better than what I imagined_

 

 

 

 

“Hyde,” Micheal whispered. “Fuck me, please,” at that point Hyde had never wanted anything more, so he pushed spit slicked fingers into the tight ring of muscle. Micheal relaxed and moaned even after he slowly rode Hyde. 

 

The words Kelso said in that moment shocked both of them: “Fucking take me, god, what are you waiting for?” 

 

Something raw and animalistic took hold of Hyde and he flipped Kelso until he had that pretty white ass out in the air. Calloused hands moved on Kelso until he shivered and begged again. Finally, Hyde pounded into the man underneath until they both grew and grew in sensitivity only to be dropped from the fucking mountain. As Hyde emptied his load, he pulled Kelso from his hair into a searing kiss, letting ecstasy pour into their bones. 

 

When their heartbeats declined to a steady rhythm, Kelso had a bright smile against Hyde’s lips. 

 

“What’s up with you, Dopey?” Hyde tried his sarcastic voice but it just wouldn’t work through all his bliss. Kelso just hummed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

_Probably just side effects of the drugs_

 

Because Hyde also let him. 


End file.
